Band of Princes: Holiday CD Special
by Ryuuette
Summary: Holidays are drawing closer. The bands made of our favorite tennis players hadn't been home in three years. They also hadn't released a holiday CD. Feeling the urge to get home and in the holiday mood, a CD is finally created. Slight OOC at some points.
1. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Inspired by various Christmas songs, I finally decided to do another Band of Princes fic. However, this one will have more chapters depending on how many songs I feel they should do for their holiday CD.

This first chapter I wrote after coming across Rascal Flatts' version of "I'll Be Home For Christmas" on youtube. It just fit for what I wanted to do, so here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Band of Princes, any of the names thereof, Rascal Flatts or "I'll Be Home for Christmas." They all belong to their respectful creators and/or selves. Do not ask if I know Rascal Flatts personally, I do not.

Enjoy the story!

"blah blah" – talking

"_blah blah"_ – singing

"_blah blah (blah blah)"_ – singing w/ echo

* * *

**Band of Princes: Holiday CD Special**

_**Chapter 1: I'll Be Home For Christmas**_

Eiji came into the studio to record, pages of sheet music in his hand. He was in the Christmas spirit and wanted to do something for the holiday's sake. They hadn't been home in over 3 weeks and all of them were longing to be there. Both groups of Aozu and Cap-To-Bin wanted to be in their nice warm beds. Especially with the holiday season so close, they longed to be with their families.

"Kikumaru-san," the studio receptionist waved. Eiji gave her a tired smile before making his way to the back. He had a plan and he was sure that some of the others would be interested. He also knew that the one band from the different schools would be there.

"Kikumaru, where have you been?" a solid voice came. The redhead turned to see his former tennis captain standing there.

"Oh, just around, nyah. Actually, I know I'm early," he grinned before going into the recording booth, setting up some music. He put up three stands so that people could read the music. He then put up microphones and connected everything.

"Eiji, what are you doing?" Ooishi's voice came over the speaker from the studio.

"Oh… Nothing really, Ooishi. I just have plans for something, nyah."

"Eiji…"

"Nyah, Ryuuzaki-sensei, is everything ready in there?"

The former captain and vice-captain turned to see their former coach standing in the doorway. She knew what the acrobat was planning and had completely agreed to it. She had actually been the one to request that all the members of the bands be there. The plan had been for this and it would be pulled off with a hitch.

"Everything is ready, Kikumaru-kun. Just let me know when to start," Sumire spoke as soon as she got to the mic in the studio. Tezuka and Ooishi stood there as she turned to them. "Go into the studio with him. The others will be able to join you. Silence has been requested throughout the entire studio so that people can come in if they feel like it."

The two just nodded and went quietly into the studio, removing their shoes to make less noise. As they did this, Eiji put on his headset and looked into the one-way mirror.

"Okay, Ryuuzaki-sensei. I'm ready, nyah."

"Alright, start at the end of the beeps." At the end of three beeps, Tezuka and Ooishi were blown away by the young redhead's singing. No music, no drum beat, nothing. Just Eiji and his own voice.

"_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me…"_

Ooishi watched as Tezuka stood and joined his doubles partner. This was going to be a good duet. At the same time, he noticed Fuji, Sanada and Yukimura poked their heads in.

"_Please have snow_

_And mistletoe…"_

Yukimura soon joined the two, surprising everyone.

"_And presents under the tree…"_

The two at the door soon joined in, keeping soft, letting Eiji have the main part. When called for, they would harmonize more with the redhead.

"_Chirstmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light-gleams…_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams…"_

As they continued more people showed up, sitting down around the recording booth or taking spots standing. Ooishi soon joined his partner at the middle microphone. The two smiled at each other. They knew how each other sang and how they could make this work.

"_I'll be home (I'll be home)_

_I'll be home (I'll be home)_

_If only in my dreams…_

_I'll be home (I'll be home)_

_I'll be home (I'll be home)_

_If only in my dreams…"_

Oishi smiled and took the next part. Yukimura would end up being a quiet echo at one point, but it gave more effect.

"_I'm dreaming tonight_

_Of a place I love_

_Even more than I usually do (usually do)_

_And although I know_

_It's a long road back_

_I promise you…"_

They harmonized once again. Fuji took the lead singer first, letting Yukimura take it second time around. The door to the hallway was crowded by the group members of each band that had been asked to come to the studio that day. It was an amazing sight to see. The members of different bands coming together in a single holiday recording session.

"_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow_

_And mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree…_

_Christmas Eve will find me (find me)_

_Where the love-light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams…_

_I'll be home (I'll be home)_

_I'll be home (I'll be home)_

_If only in my dreams."_

Ryuuzaki shut off the sound to the recording booth as soon as they finished. All was silent as everyone was standing and sitting around the recording booth. Tears had filled their eyes. Everyone there had wet cheeks and teary eyes.

How they missed their homes. How many times had they promised they'd be there since they all graduated from middle school and became what they were now. How many times had they had to cancel their plans to go on tour, they already were on tour or go into the recording studio because "it had to be done." The times were too numerous to count.

Eiji, who had brought the song in, had requested this version from the band Rascal Flatts. They gave him permission, asking him to give them a call at some point after it was recorded. He had agreed to it, and told them that if it made it onto an album they would get credit for it. It was the most emotional version he had heard out of all of them. He had wanted to use it.

The redhead fell to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks. Ooishi knelt down beside him, holding his doubles partner in his arms. No one said a word about it. They all stayed close to those they had gotten close to.

"Good job… G-good job everyone, nyah," the acrobat finally managed to say through his tears. "Thank you… Thank you so much, nyah."

"Eiji…" Ooishi uttered.

"Wonderful… Ore-sama approves," Atobe spoke quietly.

"That's it… We're going home this year," Ryuuzaki spoke, "After recording this holiday cd, we're all going home."


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You

Alright! Finally I was able to get this down! I'll try to write a few more chapters. Maybe it'll work, maybe not, we'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Band of Princes, any characters or names therein. I also do not own the song All I Want for Christmas is You as done by Mariah Carey, nor do I know Mariah Carey herself. DON'T ask me for her autograph.

Notes -

"Blah" - talking

_"Blah"_ - singing

* * *

**Band of Princes: Holiday CD Special**

_**Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas is You**_

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you…"_

To hear that voice come from the tensai of Seigaku was down right scary! Such raw emotion and power behind that voice. Truly a gift from the heavens.

Aozu was in the studio this round of songs. However, Hyotei's Ootori had agreed to take the keyboards for Fuji since he would be singing lead for this one. Ryoma was on guitar beside Ooishi on base.

Everyone who could fit into the studio did. Everyone wanted to hear each song that would go onto the holiday CD as it was recorded. They all knew it would be an incredible album.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stockings_

_There upon the fire place_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you…"_

Jaws dropped from everyone in the studio. This was Fuji? Who could have guessed?! Sure his solos, duets and group songs were nice. This strange voice, this raw energy. This was the tensai of Seigaku. It could only be him. Even Sanada was showing his utter shock from this.

"_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas_

_Is you…  
You, baby!"_

Two hearts were pounding secretly for this young man. They knew the other wanted him, but they stayed quiet. They both wondered if the song was for them, but just remained quiet as the brunette kept belting out the words as if there was nothing else in the world.

"_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
Oh yeah!  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?!"_

The song was almost over but that didn't mean that they wanted it to end. Just as Eiji's song had been a surprise, Fuji's had been just as amazing. He had reached two people in the vicinity and mentally knew who they would be. But he wouldn't say a word. They'd have to make the first move.

"_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas_

_Is you…"_

The recording session for that song was completed at last. Putting his earphones down, the blue-eyed tensai left the recording booth. Two sets of eyes followed him, both equally filled with fear an longing. It was the holiday season. They wanted to be with him… Question was who would actually receive his precious gift of love that year? Or would anyone?


	3. Peace on Earth Little Drummer Boy

Hey guys!!! It's been about a year since I last added onto this hasn't it? We'll, with Christmas around the corner, I thought I'd see how many chapters I could add this year. Maybe I'll be able to add more than last year this time, ne? We'll see.

_Story Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Prince of Tennis or Band of Princes. They are owned by Takeshi Konomi. I do not know the mangaka, do not think I do because he's in Japan and I'm in the United States._

_Chapter Disclaimer:_

_I do not know, nor have I ever known, David Bowie or Bing Crosby (may he rest in peace). Don't ask me for autographs. Also, I do not own the song "Peace on Earth/Little Drummer Boy" as performed by David Bowie and Bing Crosby. Don't ask me for anything from either estate._

"blah blah" - Talking

_**blah blah**_ – singing

_**blah blah**__ (blah blah)_ – singing in two parts

Now that those have been said, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!

* * *

_**Band of Princes: Holiday CD Special**_

_**Chapter 3: Peace on Earth/Little Drummer Boy**_

Choutarou looked at the piece of music in his hand. The combination group had been given permission for it by the surviving performer. It was a great honor to sing this song and they had been practicing and doing many sessions to do it right when no one was busy with working on the other songs. Of all the songs, this one had been taking the most time.

But it would be worth it in the end.

"Are you ready in there?" the former Hyoutei tennis coach questioned over the speakers.

The silver haired teen looked around him. Tezuka was on the drumset behind them. Fuji was on the flute nearby. Close to him was Ooshitari on the piano. Atobe had willingly – and surprisingly – taken a back seat on this and was playing minor guitar parts. Shinji from Fudomine was planing some bass guitar parts. Any orchestral parts – such as brass or violin parts – had already been recorded in another studio and would be placed into the editing process later.

"Hai, we're ready," his duet partner, Sanada (of all people), answered.

"Alright then, start after the beeps."

Soon three beeps were heard in the headsets. As soon as the third beep sounded Atobe, Ooshitari and Fuji all began to play their parts. Choutarou closed his eyes as he let the music sound in his ears before beginning to sing with the former Rikkai fukubuchou. Tezuka soon joined as the drummer.

_**'Come' they told me**_

_**Parum pum pum pum**_

_**'A newborn king to see'**_

_**parum pum pum pum**_

_**'Our finest gifts to bring'**_

_**parum pum pum pum**_

_**rum pum pum pum**_

_**rum pum pum pum**_

Choutarou broke off as Sanada sang the first verse again, only complete this time. His was different as the FuuRinKanZan user was the background and he took control of the song. He prayed that he wouldn't screw up like he had the several times before.

_**Peace on earth,**__ (Come, they told me)_

_**Can it be?**__ (parum pum pum pum)_

_**Years from now**__ (A newborn king to see)_

_**Perhaps we'll see **__(parum pum pum pum)_

_**See the day of glory**__ (Our finest gifts to bring)_

_**See the day where men**__ (parum pum pum pum)_

_**of good will live in peace**__ (To lay before the king, parum pum pum pum)_

_**live in peace again... **__(rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum)_

_**Peace on earth **__(So to honor him, parum pum pum pum)_

_**Can it be?**__ (When we come)_

The two singers soon joined their voices again as they continued. The former Seigaku captain's drum beat changed to something more contemporary as everyone seemed to change their style just slightly for this part. Even Shinji was finally and truly added into this part, keeping quiet and not complaining about how little of a part he actually had for the song.

_**Every child must be made aware**_

_**Every child must be made to care**_

_**Care enough for his fellow man**_

_**To give all the love that he can**_

Once again the former Hyoutei and Rikkai members broke off into separate parts. The song became softer again, Tezuka sounding like the drummer boy and Shinji's part ended.

_**I pray my wish**__ (Little baby)_

_**Will come true**__ (parum pum pum pum)_

_**For my child**__ (Shall I play for him)_

_**And your child too **__(parum pum pum pum)_

_**He'll see the day**__ (I played my drum for him)_

_**Of glory**__ (parum pum pum pum)_

_**See the day where **__(I played my best for him)_

_**Men of good will live in peace**__ (parum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum)_

_**Live in peace again**__ (rum pum pum pum)_

_**Peace on earth**__ (Then he smiled for me, parum pum pum pum)_

_**Can it be?**__ (On my drum)_

_**Can it be?**_

The song ended as the two vocalists ended together on the final line. Choutarou had surprised himself this time around. He hadn't expected to do so well on the song. Nor had he thought that the combination of himself and Sanada would sound as good as it did. He caught his breath right as he heard a voice come over the speakers.

"That was quite a good job you did there," a voice with a British accent spoke to them, "I can't wait to hear the finished product on your CD. I'm sure it will be just as good as when I performed it with Bing. I'm sure he would be proud of all of you."

As soon as the voice left the speakers, Choutarou promptly fainted. No, he hadn't expected the only surviving singer to be there in the studio.


	4. Itsuka no Merry Christmas

Okay, so I was looking through some songs – and for the ones who requested, I'll get to those songs eventually. As I was looking, I found one that I remembered listening to and just absolutely adoring. It's probably one of my favorite Japanese Christmas songs. I wish I knew what it was saying, but I tried to fit the emotion to the melody of the song. Please forgive me if I get it absolutely wrong in meaning.

Story disclaimer:

I don't own Prince of Tennis or Band of Princes. I also don't know the mangaka.

Chapter disclaimer:

I do not own the song "Itsuka no Merry Christmas," nor do I know singers Ayumi or Gackt. Don't ask for autographs or anything like that. I can't get them for you.

"blah" - talking

_blah_ – singing

* * *

**Band of Princes Holiday CD Special**

_**Chapter 4: Itsuka no Merry Christmas**_

"Are... Are you sure this is okay to use? I mean it's the song that you two sang a few years back... Surely, you can't be serious as for us using this," Tezuka reasoned to the two singers, almost sounding like he was protesting.

"We promise, it's fine," the woman spoke, a smile on her lips.

"We wouldn't have told you it was alright unless we knew for sure," the man agreed, his eyes somewhat hidden by amber-colored shades.

"I just don't want us to tread on waters where we're not welcome. We've done that a time or two already," the former Seigaku captain informed them, remembering a couple of songs they had tried to request that had been denied.

"Just try your best," the man spoke again, "Now why don't you get into the booth. I believe your duet partner is waiting for you."

"Ah."

Bowing out of habit and respect, Tezuka made his way into the recording booth. He blinked, then blinked again. The atmosphere was not at all what he had expected.

Around the room scented candles of pine and cinnamon were lit offering soft lighting. A small decorated tree was in the corner, lights and colored balls of blue and white softening the mood a little as well. In the middle of the room were a couple of microphones and an alabaster baby grand piano. At the keys, gazing at the music in front of them, was a familiar honey-brunette dressed in a soft red and white long-sleeved shirt.

The drummer was in shock. This was amazing, the amount of work that went into the room just to try and get the mood right. He was in such a shock that he didn't even here the door close. Nor did he hear the starting beeps before the brunette at the piano started to play softly. He just took quiet steps, in awe as he watched how elegantly the music was played.

_Yuukuri to 12-gatsu no akari ga tomori hajime_

_Aratadashiku odoru machi wo dare mo ga suki ni naru_

Tezuka forced himself to snap out of his revelry. It was his turn to sing, but that didn't stop his heart from racing as he found himself singing beside someone he cared for greatly. Almost more than he should.

_Boku wa hashiri heiten magiwa_

_Kimi no hoshigatta isu wo katta_

_Nimotsu kakae densha no naka_

_Hitori de shiawase datta_

Fuji had yet to look up from the music as his voice joined that of his former captain. In fact, it seemed as though he wasn't even reading the music. It was like he knew the song by heart to the point where he even knew the notes to sing and play. Not only that, but it appeared that the tensai was singing straight from his heart, just as he had done on an earlier recording of a different song. It was amazing as to how much heart he put into these songs.

_Itsumade mo te wo tsunaide irareru you na ki ga shite ita_

_Nanimo kamo ga kirameite gamushara ni yume wo oikaketa_

_Yorikobi mo kanashimi no zenbu wakachiau hi ga kuru koto_

_Omotte hohoemiatte iru_

_Iroaseta itsuka no MERII KURISUMASU_

Fuji allowed himself to feel the music's emotions as he played the keys beneath his fingers. Yes, he had wondered when he would get the chance to sing this, let alone beside Tezuka. He had originally planned it as part of a karaoke joke but to actually have the chance to record it because they had been given permission made it that much better.

Once again their voices joined, two starting to beat as one. A silent message shared between the two of them as the former tennis captain gazed down at the tensai, who was staring up at him with emotion filled azure eyes. Yes, the feeling was there and it was strong.

_Heya wo someru rousoku no akari wo minagara_

_Hanareru koto wa nai to_

_Itta ato de kyuu ni_

_boku wa nazeda ka wakarazu naita_

_Itsumade mo te wo tsunaide irareru you na ki ga shite ita_

_Nanimo kamo ga kirameite gamushara ni yumi wo oikaketa_

_Kimi ga inaku naru koto hajimete kowai to omotta_

_Hito wo aisuru to iu koto ni ki ga tsuita_

_Itsuka no MERII KURISUMASU_

The tensai played the last few bars quietly as the captain gazed on. Their hearts beat as one as the last note was hit. Fuji looked up at Tezuka, azure eyes open but soft. The two members of Aozu just stared at each other, but the emotion that was left unspoken was strong.

It was love.


	5. Grown Up Christmas List

Sorry this one came a bit late. I've been going through chaos upon chaos and I haven't had much time to look at songs or do much of anything really. But this isn't my fault that I got so busy. My mother had gastric bypass so I'm having to help out a bit more than I usually would. But here we go with another chapter this season (finally).

Again, sorry this is coming at you so late. I might throw a couple more out before it gets too late, if that's okay. And for at least that one song request, I will try to get to it. It's not that I won't do that song, it's just I have to be in the right mood to listen to it.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Prince of Tennis/Band of Princes franchise. If I did, trust me, there would be so much more to it than just guys playing tennis.

Chapter Disclaimer:

I do not own the song "Grown Up Christmas List." Nor are any of the artists who performed this song affiliated with me – in this version the song was performed by Monica. So basically, don't ask for autographs. Thanks.

"Blah" talking

_blah_ – singing

* * *

**Band of Princes Holiday CD Special**

_**Chapter 5: Grown Up Christmas List**_

Yukimura gazed at the music in his hands. Who would he sing this with? The words for part of it... It didn't fit where he came from, what his former school's mentality was, what he drilled into his team's mind. Who... who would it be?

He soon felt a pair of eyes peering over his shoulder. Turning, he saw a head of silver gazing at the music in his hand.

"Chouta-kun, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I've been having trouble trying to focus on some new music for the CD. It's not being found as easily as I would have hoped it would be."

"Why not join me on this one? I would like a partner to sing with me. And I think you might like this one..."

Choutarou smiled weakly. "C-Could I, Yukimura-san? If... if that would be okay?"

Yukimura smiled softly. Yes, his demeanor off the court was just as rumored – kind and gentle.

"Of course, it would be just fine."

* * *

"Everything is ready. You know when to sing."

The music had already been recorded. The only thing left was the lyrics. The two members of Rikkai and Hyoutei were already behind the microphone. Both of their teams awaited them in the control room. They were confused as to why their two team members were so adamant as to sing this song.

Choutarou looked Yukimura. The blunette was hiding something... and yet he already knew what it was. There was a special meaning behind this song, and he had wanted him to be a part of it. Hell, he'd already sung with the Rikkai fukubuchou, why not the buchou as well.

"Alright. Please start the music," the captain spoke.

Soon the music started. It had been decided who the first singer would be. Yukimura held the earphones close to his head as he heart it start to play.

_Do you remember me?_

_I sat upon your knee_

_I wrote to you_

_With childhood fantasies_

_Well I'm all grown up now_

_Can you still help somehow_

_I'm not a child_

_But my heart still can dream_

_So here's my life long wish_

_My grown up Christmas list_

_Not for myself_

_But for a world in need_

Niou stood behind the two way mirror, swallowing softly. This was their former buchou? Who was this person? He was in shock, but it wasn't just him. The entire team of Rikkai was in shock at the sound of their captain's singing.

_No more lives torn apart_

_And wars will never start_

_And time will heal all hearts_

_Every man will have a friend_

_And right will always win_

_And love will never end_

_This is my grown Chirstmas list_

Stepping back slightly, Yukimura watched as Choutarou went forward a little. It was his turn to wow his team. While he had sung before, he had made a fool out of himself by fainting in front of them and David Bowie – talk about embarrassing. But this song would make up for it.

_May kindness rule our lives_

_Not just the strong survive_

_Sweet tears for all_

_The thousand years gone by_

_This world I bring_

_We will all share someday_

_Help me begin_

_By reaching out my hand_

It was this time that both teams had wide eyes. Where had this come from? And from both of them? They understood Choutarou – soft heart would allow this. But from Yukimura? It was a shock.

And they were in for more of one. The silver haired boy and the blunette joined their voices together. This song meant something to both of them even though they were still considered young.

_No more lives torn apart_

_And wars will never start_

_And time will heal all hearts_

_Every man will have a friend_

_And right will always win_

_And love will never end_

_This is my grown Chirstmas list_

Their voices separated, however it was only for a few lines each. The Rikkai former buchou took the first set while Choutarou took the second set. They would rejoin at the end of them to finish the song, only separating if they had to.

_What is this illusion called_

"_The innocence of youth"_

_Maybe only in that blind belief_

_Can we ever find the truth_

_No more lives torn apart_

_And wars will never start_

_And time will heal all hearts_

_Every man will have a friend_

_And right will always win_

_And love will never end_

_This is my grown Chirstmas list_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_This is the prayer I know you'll hear_

_This is my grown up Christmas list..._

Yukimura stood there for a few moments before he collapsed, Choutarou catching him quickly. He had used too much energy for that song, but it didn't matter. He just needed a little time to rest before the next recording that he would help with.

Ever since the flare up of his disease a few years ago as well as the tennis match, he had realized that life was something precious. He had been in that prison of a hospital and had gained the knowledge from victims of unfair play – not only from his own team, but from other teams as well. The captain had seen damage caused and who it was caused to. He had even met the coach – now musical manager – of Seigaku's tennis team.

His former team mates turned musical group members entered the room, followed by a quiet Hyoutei. Both former teams gazed at the two as Choutarou slowly lay the tennis captain down on a couch in the studio. But it didn't seem to matter to the two of them. Their word had been spread, that was their message. While it had been spread before, they would spread that word again.


	6. Futari Kiri no Merry Christmas

Hey everyone! It's that time of year again! It's time for me to pick up this story again and continue the holiday song recording story. With each song, with each chapter, a new part of our favorite characters is revealed. The song for this chapter was actually a request from last year that I'm finally getting to. Yes, I do take holiday song requests. As long as I know how to find them, I will be sure to take a listen and see how they will fit into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor anything related to the series in any way shape or form. If I did, there would be so much more going on than just tennis.

* * *

_**Band of Princes Holiday CD Special**_

_**Chapter 6: Futari Kiri no Merry Christmas**_

It was late in the evening. Several members of the giant singing group had left for the night, going back to the hotel that they were staying at. There were only a few that were left at the studio, including two of the managers and at least 5 of the singers. They had been working long and hard on this one song that they had just written.

"No no no, we're background singers. Like a doo-wop group," Momo explained, "It's because of this that we keep having to re-record. We're too loud."

"Then why does he get his fifth solo? He's had more than the rest of us!" Shishido protested.

"Now now, everything will be fine," Saeki told him, "After all he's the one who's come up with the most ideas for these songs."

"But Kikumaru was the one who came up with the whole Christmas collection idea!"

"Tarondoru!" Sanada bellowed.

Shishido flinched. He really hated it that someone who wasn't on his team could cause him to jump so badly. He just wanted to be Choutarou right now, curled up in his arms and asleep. He wanted to be there for his precious partner, especially since earlier that day had been amazing and emotional. Unfortunately that was not the case.

It was the reason why Sanada was also grouchy. He wanted to be with Yukimura, holding his precious captain and lover in his arms. He was still reeling from the duet the blunette had done with scud server. He had been impressed with the strength and power emitted in just the words, the song. And the song had meant so much more, especially after the illness.

"If you all are ready, can we try this again?" Sakaki spoke over the intercom into the recording booth

"Why is it only the five of us again?" Shishido questioned.

"Because anyone else who was a part of this already recorded and we're actually recording with the singer of the song, that's why," Saeki answered.

"Yeah yeah, I know he's here. That doesn't explain why we couldn't record earlier," came the complaint.

"Would you please just humor me?" Echizen's voice muttered.

The group looked over to the door. There stood the former prince of tennis, already clothed in his night clothes. A duffel had been tossed aside and he entered the room.

"Echizen," Momo uttered quietly.

"Look, I know that everyone would rather be at the hotel with those they care about rather than here. I'm sorry. You guys had been doing various recordings all week and I had to get you guys at some point today," the tennis-prodigy-turned-singer told them, "I could only get you guys for the past few hours. We'll do this as long as we need to. Hopefully this is the last time you'll need to do this so that we all can go back to the hotel."

"Well said, Echizen," Ryuuzaki spoke over the intercom.

"Mada mada dane," he sighed as he went over and put the earphones on.

The other four in the room blinked a little before standing. They went to their area close by and put their earphones on as well. They knew when their cue was – is was when they heard the other voices that had been recorded before them.

"You all know when to start," Sakaki spoke one more time.

Finally prepared, the group nodded. The signal for recording went off and the four miscellaneous singers began. They were the back-up, singing as a doo-wop quartet and snapping their fingers softly. They heard the others who had sung before them for this song and were now adding their own voices.

Ryoma stepped up to the microphone and started to sing.

_Tonight, sora ni yureru_

_Hoshi kuzu ni_

_Sen wo tashite_

_Tonight, futari dake no_

_Atarashii_

_Seiza wo egakou_

_Kotoba ga nakutemo_

_Tsutawaru kara_

_Kimi ga nemuru made_

_Soba ni iru yo_

As Ryoma began to sing sing the chorus, the four present started to sing with them. There were times when they would sound doo-wop-ish while others they would be singing with him. Each of them could feel the song being sung. They were there and a part of it. They could feel what was behind it.

_Futari kiri no Merry Christmas_

_Hito ni wo sorasanaide_

_Kimi to sugosu Merry Christmas_

_Yasashiku dakishimete ageru_

_Futari kiri no Merry Christmas_

_Sono te wo hanasanaide_

_Kimi to sugosu Merry Christmas_

_Yasahiku dakishimete ageru_

The group continued as Ryoma fell silent, his eyes closed. He removed the earphones from his head and went over to pick up his bag. He didn't notice that the song had ended, nor had he seen that everyone in the room was staring at him. He felt alone in that studio. The former prodigy started heading out.

"You all did well. That was the last and best take that you all did," Ryuuzaki spoke. "Let's go back to the hotel everyone."

As everyone else left the room, Momo stood there. He watched Echizen and couldn't help but feel his heart shatter as the teen just _looked_ sad. And it didn't help that they shared a room either. He was fed up with seeing his friend since middle school suffer because of a crush on a sempai. He wanted the younger teen to feel like he had someone.

Because secretly, Momo had always wanted to be that someone.

Going over to Ryoma, he gently took his hand. The younger looked up at the older, seeing soft eyes and a heartfelt smile.

"Momo-sempai?" the former prodigy's voice nearly broke.

"Come on, Echizen. Let's go."


	7. Thankful

Alright, second one up this year! I'm proud of myself. I'm sure all of you will like it. It's a song that I think several people will like. The reason why I have Akaya singing it is because if you think about who he is and what team he comes from and what his family life may very well have been like, it means much more than if someone like Choutarou or Fuji had sung it. This is one that you have to listen to the song as you read.

Story disclaimer:

I do not own Prince of Tennis/Band of Princes. That is purely the work of one Konomi Takeshi.

Chapter disclaimer:

I do not own the song "Thankful" as performed by Josh Groban. All rights and properties belong to him, the song writers, and the record company.

* * *

**Band of Princes: Holiday CD Special**

_**Chapter 7: Thankful**_

Kirihara Akaya took a breath. He awaited word from the artist that stood in front of him. Luckily he had been working with Yanagi Renji on his English so he was able to speak to the man about the song. He really wanted to perform this song – he had heard it and realized how much it really meant to him.

There was so much more than just words in that song for him. There was more than just music. There was a truth that was undeniable to him and his former teammates, his former opponents. Not only that but he had been secretly a fan of this man for a while. He was what allowed the former tennis devil child to have peace of mind at home.

_Please,_ he prayed, _please let him agree to this. This is my chance to prove myself._

"**Mr. Kirihara, I do agree to you singing this song. Will you provide the necessary documentation?"** the man spoke in English.

"**I have it right here. You still own the song. You'll get full credit for it in the CD booklet,"** Akaya explained, **"You don't know what this means to me, sir."**

"**With how eager you were to get in contact with me about it? I can imagine,"** the man smiled. **"Do me proud, Mr. Kirihara. I expect good things from you. I can't wait to hear it."**

All Kirihara had to do was smile. He wouldn't fail him. Not this time, not at all.

* * *

All the former teams-come-singers stood in the decently sized room. They watched as the stringed orchestra finished warming up. Close to the strings there were some french horns and lower brass instruments as well as a set of kettle drums. Choutarou had taken a spot at the piano. Akaya had asked him personally to play as how having someone else – such as Atobe – would give much less emotion to the song.

"You know why we're here?" Marui asked, popping a bubble.

"Beats me," Momoshiro shrugged, "All I was told was to come here."

"That's the message everyone received," Fuji nodded toward those behind him.

"Where's Bakaya?" Niou asked.

"Yes, where is that little demon of yours, Sanada?" Atobe questioned the former vice-captain.

"I don't know. I told him to meet us here."

It was at that time that the person in question made his way toward the microphone set up from a door that was across the room from where the others stood. No one noticed other than Choutarou and the conductor.

"Are we ready?" the conductor questioned Akaya.

Kirihara places his music on the stand before him on the microphone set up. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. This was a big step for him. It was his first solo in a while certainly, let alone his first one on this CD collection of Christmas songs. It was now his time to shine. And this song meant so much more to him than any of the other songs.

"Yeah, we're ready."

The conductor nodded and started to conduct slowly. He cued in Choutarou, who started playing ever so softly. Soon the violins and violas joined the soft melody. The fourth four count came all to soon and Akaya began to sing.

_Some days we forget_

_To look around us_

_Some days we can't see_

_The joy that surrounds us_

_So caught up inside ourselves_

_We take more than we should give_

Everyone was blinking as he sang. A song like this? And from Akaya, no less. But why this song? Why would he sing it?

At least that's what most of the former teams were thinking. The former members of Rikkai, however, knew why. They knew this song's meaning. They knew what this song really meant for not only themselves but what it should mean for the other teams as well.

_So for tonight we pray for_

_What we know can be_

_And on this day we hope for_

_What we still can't see_

_It's up to us to be the change_

_And even though we all can still do more_

_There's so much to be thankful for_

One by one, realization hit each member of each former tennis team. They all crowded together. Eyes were starting to water, couples holding their loved ones close to them. They were starting to understand what the song was.

Rikkai, on the other hand, gathered together around Yukimura. The former captain could feel the love and emotion from everyone that had been on his team, especially from their youngest member. He could feel the warmth in the words.

_Look beyond ourselves_

_There's so much sorrow_

_It's way too late to say_

_I'll cry tomorrow_

_Each of us must find our truth_

_It's so long overdue_

Fuji looked over to where his brother and his former rival stood. They held each other closely, both appearing absolutely peaceful. He was finally understanding that the data man of St. Rudolph had finally changed – and for the better. No longer did he want to hurt the younger Fuji, but to take care of him. The older Fuji nodded as the man in is thoughts looked up at him, giving his approval finally.

Tezuka had seen this and draped an arm over his smaller lover's shoulder. At the same time Momo took Ryoma into his arms, just holding the younger. All was well now between the four, especially after a few things were finally said and got them out in the air.

_So for tonight we pray for_

_What we know can be_

_And on this day we hope for_

_What we still can't see_

_It's up to us to be the change_

_And even though we all can still do more_

_There's so much to be thankful for_

Everyone was quiet as the teen sang. It was amazing such an emotion filled song was coming from this young man. No one ever thought that something like this would come from a kid who had been a terror on the court.

_Even with our differences_

_There is a place we're all connected_

_Each of us can find each other's light_

As the orchestra and Choutarou played a short interlude, Akaya found that his heart was pounding. His own eyes were near tears as he tried to keep the feeling and not cry. He was going to be cued soon so he took several breaths away from the microphone to help him calm down. The former devil player soon corrected himself and was ready once again for the crescendo.

_So for tonight we pray for_

_What we know can be_

_And on this day we hope for_

_What we still can't see_

_It's up to us to be the change_

_And even though this world needs so much more_

The song softened a great deal. Akaya looked over to his former team, to everyone. Tears spilled from his eyes, but his voice betrayed his emotions.

_There's so much to be thankful for_

The song finished. Choutarou pulled his hands away from the keys as Shishidou went over to his side, holding him gently. He was proud that his lover to have been able to make it through that song on his own.

Meanwhile, all of Rikkai went over to their former rookie. A gentle hand was placed on the curly-haired teen's cheek from Sanada. Akaya looked up at his former vice-captain to see that rarely seen smile.

"Akaya," he spoke.

"S-Sanada fukubuchou," Kirihara stuttered.

"Akaya," Yukimura's voice came, "We're so proud of you. You had the strength to perform this song when you didn't have to do anything. And thank you... Thank you for this beautiful song. It must have taken a long time for you to acquire it."

Akaya only gave a weak smile. It was all he could muster before he passed out in Renji's arms.


	8. Best Christmas Of All

Alright everyone! This is the last chapter in the story finally! It took three years to get it finished right... And now it's over. I will tell you that I had originally planned for more chapters, they just didn't come out like I had hoped. Case in point, they didn't make it to the story. You just have to wonder what other songs were on the CD (keeping in mind average CD is anywhere from 10 to 20 songs).

Thank you so much for putting up with me for this long. I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and happy holidays.

Story Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis/Band of Princes. They are the sole property of Konomi Takeshi.

Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own the song "The Best Christmas of All." That would be Disney's property as performed by those who were members of the House of Mouse family.

_This means it's singing_

_**This means it's the person who's singing

* * *

**_

**Band of Princes Holiday CD Special**

_**Final Chapter: The Best Christmas of All

* * *

**_

"Everyone has their parts, yes?" Sakaki questioned.

The various teens looked at their pages of music. Seventeen stood out front by eleven microphones. They had all tried out for the various parts and the ones up front were who had been accepted as the main voices of the song. On the side, Shirashi, Tezuka, Ooishi, Yagyuu, Choutarou, Yuuta and Mizuki were all on instruments to accompany the others, some of them still able to sing along while others not so much.

"I still don't get this," Momo uttered as he just stared at the music.

"It's the second of two large group songs that we're doing for this," Tezuka answered from behind the drumset, "It will, as well, be the last song on the album."

"And we're singing it because...?" Marui snarked, popping a bubble.

"Because it's a Christmas song and because it's how ore-sama is sure all of us feel, correct?" Atobe answered, looking around the room. Soft murmurs of agreement echoed around the room with each member of each former tennis team that was present.

"Marui, take that gum out of your mouth," Sanada ordered, "You can have it again after the song."

The person in question sighed and took out the piece of gum out of his mouth, tossing it in the trash. He knew that he'd be okay, even if it was temporary. He just liked chewing gum.

"Is everyone ready to start?" Ryuuzaki asked over the intercom.

"Everyone is ready, Ryuuzaki-sensei, nyah!" Eiji cheered.

"Go at your cues."

Everyone relaxed and tried to keep calm as the recording began. It started off with simple guitar and piano with light drum brushes. Soft chimes rang out and the gentle tingle of jingle bells rang out in the background. The other instruments would join in intermittently as it went through.

_**(Atobe)**__ Here we are_

_Warm and cozy_

_By the fire's glow_

_**(Fuji)**__ Singing songs_

_And stealing kisses_

_Under the mistletoe_

_**(Momo)**__ We've finished our feast_

_**(Marui)**__ Had the tastiest treats_

_**(Eiji)**__ But the spirit of Christmas_

_Just isn't complete_

_**(All)**__ Without true friends and family_

_And the memories we recall_

_**(Sanada & Yukimura)**__ It's the love we share_

_That fills the air_

_**(All)**__ And makes this_

_The best Christmas of all_

Everyone could feel the spirit of the song. The reason for the season. This really was a perfect song for this CD. Especially with how they were finally going home for Christmas for once.

_**(Shishido)**__ Something special_

_Underneath the tree_

_**(Dan, Kintarou, Akaya)**__ We hope it fits you perfectly_

_**(Sengoku)**__ I'm making a wish_

_On a sparkling light_

_**(Koharu and Yuuji) **__But that's not_

_What makes this_

_A magical night_

_**(All)**__With our true friends and family_

_And the memories we recall (__**Niou/Inui/Oshitari:**__ That we recall)_

_With it's the love we share_

_That fills the air_

_And makes this_

_The best Christmas of all_

_**(Lead singers)**__ It's good friends_

_And warm wishes_

_**(All)**__That makes this_

_The best (Makes this the best)_

_Christmas of all_

As the instruments ended the song, everyone was relieved. They were going home. This was the last song and they were going home. Their hotel rooms were packed and all of their things were packed.

However, there was one last thing all of them had to say:

"Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!"


End file.
